


Curse Us and Crush Us

by Marta



Category: The Silmarillion - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family, Ficlet, Gap Filler, Gen, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-17
Updated: 2011-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:34:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta/pseuds/Marta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Gorlim returning from the war upon the marches found his house plundered and forsaken, and his wife gone; whether slain or taken he knew not."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He squatted in the undergrowth. 'Twas his turn at watch and he would take it willingly. Gladly, even, in happier days. He had always welcomed this time alone beneath the forest's eaves, for the quiet hours had always been as dear as kin to him.

Now, though, the memories...

Gorlim was plagued by what he had seen on returning home from the wars, in his nightmares and waking dreams alike. The door hanging off its hinge and the door-jamb nearly broken in half. The rough-hewn chairs upended on the floor, the busted crockery all around the floor. Worst of all, the cradle turned on its side by the fire burning low. That last image was a lie, a horrible lie – he and Eiliniel had neither babe nor cradle when he'd left with Barahir – but his mind always insisted on adding it somehow. And always, always, the blood-streak on the table's corner.

Where was she now, his wife? Was she dead in the woods, these woods, or killed by orcs, or worse than that? What could be worse? Gorlim had seen too much, he knew that  _worse_  could be a chasm without bottom, and he wondered.

A few feet away, Barahir slept like the daughter Gorlim feared he would never have. Gorlim imagined Nargothrond's fell ring glistening in the moonlight: twin serpents beneath their golden crown, always upholding, always devouring. What madness had driven his captain to ally himself with that house? What had he doomed them to? For any man who had marched with Barahir knew Finrod's tales about the dark elves who came out of the west. Finrod had put Manwë's doom on Fëanor's line alone, but Gorlim was not so sure.

That doubt gnawed at him. What could be done, what could he do? And where was she?


	2. Notes

The story of Gorlim is one of the most tragic in the Silmarillion, and cannot be easily summarized. Barahir is the father of Beren, and Gorlim is one of his men. Essentially most of Barahir's people are killed by Morgoth until only one group of twelve is left. Gorlim had come home from the war and "found his house plundered and forsaken, and his wife gone; whether slain or taken he knew not." Gorlim joined Barahir's company but was later captured in a trap by Sauron. He betrays his companions because he believes his wife is still alive and Sauron promises to restore her to him. Eventually Barahir and everyone but Beren is killed. (Including Gorlim; he's killed by Sauron.)

For the full story see "Of Beren and Lúthien,"  _the Silmarillion_.

The title comes from Gollum. Completely unrelated to this story, I know, but it seemed strangely appropriate. Gorlim's description of the Ring of Barahir is adapted from the Lay of Leithian.


End file.
